Tomomi Masaoka
Tomomi Masaoka '- drugoplanowa postać Psycho-Pass i główny bohater Case 2. Jest egzekutorem Pierwszej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Wcześniej pracował jako detektyw. Wygląd Tomomi jest średniej wysokości mężczyzną o krótkich, brązowych, spiczastych włosach. Posiada również brązowe oczy i krępą, choć wysportowaną jak na swój wiek, sylwetkę. Tak jak inni egzekutorzy - Masaoka nosi czarny garnitur z krawatem, lecz często na misjach odziany jest w długi, jasnobrązowy prochowiec. Ma również protezę lewego ramienia oraz bliznę przecinającą jego wargi. Osobowość Pomimo wieku, Masaoka wydaje się być wyluzowany i łatwo nawiązuje kontakty z o wiele młodszymi kolegami z pracy. Lubi udzielać porad i doradzać, co można zauważyć gdy pomaga Akane zaznajomić się z pracą inspektora. Posłusznie wykonuje powierzone mu obowiązki. Jeszcze jako detektyw, Tomomi nie popierał niektórych działań systemu Sibyl przez co jego Psycho-Pass pogorszył się, a on sam stał się utajnionym, co spowodowało traumę u jego syna - Ginozy, który z czasem zaczął gardzić ojcem jak i egzekutorami[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 13|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 13 ''„Zaproszenie z otchłani"]]. Masaoka stara się być akceptowany przez swojego syna i pragnie, by ten dostrzegł w nim oparcie, lecz gdy pojawi się moment, w którym Nobuchika źle postępuje, nie zawaha się go upomnieć[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 10|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 10 „Gra Matuzalema"]]. Relacje Nobuchika Ginoza ''„Jesteś moim synem, masz ten sam błysk w oku co ja, kiedy byłem młody."'' '''~ Ostatnie słowa Tomomi'ego do swojego syna (Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21) Masaokę i jego syna łączyły napięte relacje od kiedy Tomomi został utajnionym przestępcą, ponieważ gdy Sybil naznaczy jednego członka rodziny, reszta jest wytykana przez społeczeństwo. Ginoza wspomina, że wraz z matką czesto musieli z tego powodu cierpieć. Gdy Nobuchika zatrudnił się w biurze jako inspektor, starał się traktować swojego ojca jako egzekutora, z którym nie łączą go żadne bliższe relacje. Akane szybko zauważyła, że coś między nimi zaszło, na co Kagari stwierdza, że starszy egzekutor jest dla Ginozy „tematem tabu"[[Inspektor Akane Tsunemori|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 2 Rozdział 4 „Metody wychowawcze II"]]. Pomimo tego, troszczy się on o ojca i kocha go, a powodem dla którego został inspektorem jest to, że znowu będzie mógł się z nim zobaczyć. Kiedy jednak zostają przyjęty do Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, stara się unikać z nim kontaktu i jest zazdrosny o dobre relacje inspektora Kougami'ego z Tomomi'm. Gdy jednak Shinya sam zostaje utajnionym, Ginoza mógł wysunąć wniosek, żeby inspektor nie bratał się z egzekutorami, bo jego barwa również zostanie ściemniona. Powodem ponownego pogorszenia ich relacji, był moment, w którym Masaoka pozwolił uciec Kougami'emu. Nobuchika był rozgniewany i stwierdził również, że ojciec nie wierzy w jego umiejętności schwytania Makishimy i gdyby to on był na miejscu byłego inspektora, to Tomomi na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu uciec. Jednocześnie podczas tej akcji, Masaoka pokazuje prawdziwy dowód swojej miłości do syna - odsuwa wyrzucony ładunek wybuchowy, który Makishima rzucił tuż obok przygniecionego i niezdolnego do ucieczki Ginozy. Sam jednak traci życie, gdyż dynamit eksploduje w jego ręce[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21 „Nagroda spowita we krwi"]]. Po jego śmierci, Ginozie na tyle pogorszył się Psycho-Pass, że sam stał się utajnionym, przed czym jego ojciec tak bardzo go ostrzegał. Zaczął też akceptować podobieństwa pomiędzy nim a Masaoką m.in. zdjął okulary, które miały zakrywać oczy, których tak bardzo nie lubił, z powodu iż były podobne do tych Masaoki[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „''Idealny świat"]]. Gdy Kougami opróżnia sejf, do którego Masaoka dał mu klucz - dostrzega że trzyma on tam również swoje zdjęcie z małym Gino. Shinya Kougami Gdy Shinya był inspektorem, spędzał wiele czasu z Tomomi'm, co powodowało zazdrość Ginozy. Gdy jednak Kougami został zdegradowany do roli egzekutora, Masaoka starał się rozumieć jego poczynania, których czasem nie popierał, tłumacząc że „są ulepieni z tej samej gliny". Jego zaufanie względem byłego inspektora widać też, gdy postawia pomóc mu w ucieczce i zezwolić na zabicie Makishimy, czego jednoznacznie zabroniło Sybil. Daje mu wtedy kluczyki do sejfu, w którym umieścił niegdyś sprzęt do budowy klasycznego rewolweru oraz motocykl[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „''Obietnica zapisana na wodzie"]]. Gdy Kougami zobaczył martwego Masaokę, był wyraźnie zdruzgotany, co tylko pogłębiło jego nienawiść do Makishimy. Akane Tsunemori Masaoka często zachowuje się jak mentor Akane i doradza jej jak powinna zachowywać się jako inspektor. To on pomagał jej zaznajomić się z dominatorem[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1 „''Współczynnik przestępczości"]] oraz pokazał jak działają hologramy Komissa[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 „''Ci, którzy się nadają"]]. Często gdy Akane dręczyły problemy, wątpliwości lub chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć, szła z nim porozmawiaćPsycho-Pass Odcinek 4 „''Nikt nie wie, co skrywasz za maską"''. Ciekawostki * Urodził się w Tachikawie, mieście położonym na przedmieściach Tokio. * Został ojcem Ginozy w wieku dwudziestu sześciu lat. * Jednym z jego hobby jest malowanie. Najbardziej dumny jest z obrazu, który przedstawia jego żonę trzymającą niemowlęcego Ginozę. * Lubi alkohol i często konsumuje go po pracy. * Jego ulubionym stylem walki jest judo. * Śpi od czterech do pięciu godzin dziennie. * Jego największym życzeniem jest mieć wnuka. * Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest czekolada, a najmniej lubi spożywać ocet z wodorostów Cladosiphon okamuranus. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:Dywizja Trzecia Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:Sinners of the System en:Tomomi Masaoka